Useful? or just Used?
by Jedi-And
Summary: This is where Brass gets first activated. a story on how her owners pursuade her to 'Help' them. are they using her? or is it somthing else. it will get more Angst as i go on. Please Read and Review


Useful? Or just Used?  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: Here are two doors, I own everything and I own nothing, get the wrong door and you will plummet to your doom. *A man looks at the two doors, he then goes to open the door saying 'own everything'. A pit opens up beneath him, making him fall down.* Wrong! I own nothing of Medabots except the Medabots I have created, if any appear in this fic.  
  
Authors note: this is set BEFORE Brass meets Metabee, around the time she was activated to when she gained her nickname. A mainly Brass POV and a bit anti-Erika. Enjoy people.  
  
Jedi-and.  
  
=============  
  
Chapter one: First steps.  
  
It was funny, being born. It was like, waking form a dream that you could not recognise. I looked around the room for the first time, taking in my new environment, thinking about why am I here? What was my reason for being here?  
  
"Sailor Multi?" a young girl looked at me, her red eyes seemed nice and almost kind, but they seemed to have ambition burning in them. I stood and bowed to the young girl,  
  
"I am at your service Miss." I said, hearing my own voice for the first time, it seemed to be soft and gentle; though I sounded sure of myself I was unsure of everything. I remained in the bow to show respect,  
  
"I think your Toy is broken," I blushed a little bit in embarrassment and straitened my posture and waited, an older gentleman, who I assumed was her father, looked in to my eyes and grunted before continuing on with the paper in his hands.  
  
"What do you wish me to do Miss?" I looked at her, awaiting instructions. She looked to the sky. I tilted my head and looked at her, almost inquisitively as she continued to think. A call was made from the kitchen.  
  
"Erika? Wash your hands, Dinner is nearly ready!" a figure, who I assumed was her mother stepped in to the doorway and darted quickly out. Miss Erika stood up with a grumble and looked at me,  
  
"Just...Relax...Okay Sailor Multi?" I was confused with the command. 'Just Relax', how does one 'Relax'? I decided to explore the house. I came across the kitchen and I saw her mother again, struggling,  
  
"Do you need assistance Madam?" I asked in my normal voice.  
  
"Oh, you're Erika's new toy aren't you?" I just nodded, not wanting to cause an argument by saying I'm not a toy. "Oh, I should be alright, but... could you wash the dishes? I've got my hands full with this." She held up a fish. Salmon, that's been the one. A large poached salmon. I agreed and walked to the sink. It was too high. I looked around and took a stool to stand on so I could wash up. I started to wash up, but the tubes on my arms where getting in the way. I thought they where guns but I'm not Robattling, but being a maid. I must be. I took the cooking stuff and quickly washed them, ready for the crockery. When that came I returned to the lounge for my next instruction.  
  
"I have finished the washing up Madam." She said with a small curtsy.  
  
"Wow, that was fast." She looked at her husband, "that is all. You may leave now." I hesitated. To be honest I didn't know where to 'leave' too.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" he father asked me, I looked up and spoke softly, so not to upset the obviously disapproving father,  
  
"With al due respects sir, I do not know quite where to leave too..." she paused. The mother just laughed, to my relief.  
  
"We forgot to show here where she will be shutting down." she stood and went to the door. She walked to a small door and opened it in to darkness. She turned on the light to reveal a dusty, cluttered basement, full of old junk and things. I walked down a couple of steps.  
  
"I am very gracious Madam but, where will I sleep?" the entire floor of the basement was covered in old boxes and new paper, all covered in dust.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you have to clean it up first. You best start now." She closed the door and left me on my own. I'm guessing it's either this, or pay rent. I started to get to work. I found an old cloth apron and an extra peace of cloth. I pinned up the apron so it was the right size and I wrapped the cloth over my head like Pirate style bandana and started to dust the boxes. After a while most things where clean but tidy was another matter. I picked up a box, but it was far to heavy and I slipped and dropped it again. I only just managed to drag it over to the side. I started to stack the boxes, labelling the sides of what was inside. Eventually all was tidy, except for the recliner in the centre of the room. It was far too big and heavy for me to carry. I sat down in the chair and sighed. I wondered if every day would be like this, I couldn't help but think that cleaning wasn't why I was here, that I had some other purpose. Then I heard the call of my young master.  
  
"BRASS!"  
  
=======  
  
Chapter 2: work is good for the soul  
  
=======  
  
I sprinted up the stairs, taking off my apron and her bandana on the way.  
  
"You called Miss?" I walked slowly up to Erika, curtsying in the way.  
  
"Yes Sailor Multi, I wanted to know if you could help me with some homework." She smiled at me. How could I refuse?  
  
"Of course Miss." We walked upstairs to her room, looking around she found some books and sat on her bed. I stood in the doorway, unsure of what I should do. She ushered by to come in, so I took a cautious step. Then another. And another. Eventually I came to her bed. I jumped up on to her bed, struggling a little, and sat next to her. She smiled and handed me the book,  
  
"I'm having real trouble with these sums, can you tell me if they are right?" I took the book lightly and a pen and started to mark them and put in the correct answers. Poor Erika, not one right. I handed her back the book and shook my head. She sighed and looked at the book. "Could, you... help me with these?" she handed another book back to me and I looked at her,  
  
"This isn't... Cheating Miss is it?" I looked at her and she laughed and shook her head. I nodded and quickly wrote the answers in, making no mistakes. I handed the book back.  
  
"Wow. Could you... help me? Every night?" I didn't see why not, I mean it wasn't cheating at her studies so it wouldn't matter. Though I'd have to learn how to right if she wanted me to help her with other things.  
  
"Can I go to the library Miss? I wish to learn how to write properly, so I can help you further." She looked at me,  
  
"You want to help?"  
  
"Well you did request it of me, so I wish to help yes." I heard a call from downstairs,  
  
"Sailor Multi! I need your time!" I looked downstairs and back at Erika,  
  
"Go on, Mom needs you." I ran down to great her; I curtsied and looked at her.  
  
"You called Madam?"  
  
"Yes Brass, I have a list of jobs for you to do, and I want them done." She handed me the note. Clean, vacuum, get the shopping, wash the car, mow the lawn and so on and so forth. I nodded and started. I went down stairs to the basement, donned my Cleaning attire, and walked back upstairs, feather duster in hand.  
  
After a few house I had cleaned the house from top to bottom. I was quiet proud of myself because I had gotten everything spotless. The next thing on the list was to go to the shops. I put my Feather duster in a cupboard and walked to the store.  
  
================  
  
"Okay, a pint of milk..." I reached up to the milk and grabbed a bottle. I had almost all the items on the list but I just needed some tofu. I walked down the isle and turned. I saw in front of me another Medafighter. It was a girl, long brown bangs and a ponytail. She had a turquoise top and Purple trousers. There was another. A red cat, her long tale had a plug on the end. All her limbs had the plug motif. She turned to me, her blue eyes looked in to me as I jumped in surprise. I turned on my heals and walked away, but she caught me up quite quickly. I felt a tap on my shoulder, a metallic tap. I turned around to see who it was, but there was no one. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back, to see her in my face. I jumped a little and took a step back. "Ah!"  
  
"Hay, calm down. I just wanted to see who you where..." she looked over me, examining me as I stood there, frozen in fear. The CAT types where strong, I read it on the front of a magazine.  
  
"You're an SLM type aren't you?" (I don't know what her type is.) I nodded, timidly; she just looked at me incredulously. "So why are you dressed like a maid? Who's your Medafighter?" I looked at her,  
  
"The only way I know my Medafighter is as Miss Erika..." she thought for a while and then ran back to her Medafighter. I just sighed and took what I had to the counter, picking up the Tofu on the way.  
  
==========  
  
I closed the door and walked up to the counter and continued my work. I placed the milk and things on the counter and thought. Whilst I was out I had gotten my book from the library. It was late in to the evening by the time I had finished. I ticked off what I could do and I put a line by things that needed to be done. I walked down stairs to my room and took my book and started to work on some literature. I had also found a few coins in my apron so I bought myself a diary. It was blue with a gold lining and it had a Medal with a heart on the front. I took a crayon that I found and wrote on the first page.  
  
'THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING AND I HOOP3 THAT I WILL IMPOORV33 WITH MY3 WRITING SO I CAN H3LLP MISS AIRIKA. TO DAY I CL3ANED THE HOUSE TOP TO BOTTOM AND I MET A CAT TYP3. TO MORROW SHOULD BE GOOD.'  
  
It was in block capitals, blue crayon and she had messed up the E's but I was proud of myself that I had done my first few sentences. I closed my book and placed the crayon on the old tatty desk that I had found. There was obviously no room upstairs for the large classic desk. I found an old chair and lots of telephone books to help me gain the height I needed to write. I jumped down and grabbed a old blanket, wrapping myself in it whilst on the chair, I fell asleep thinking about my new family.  
  
========  
  
What did you think? I'll write more if you liked it. Please Read and Review, Take care and keep writing!  
  
Jedi-and 


End file.
